Broken Alpha
by TTFshaunmichael
Summary: Binghamton is a place feared by all Alphas. One man in Binghamton takes it upon himself to research these Alphas. He is cruel and sadistic, and his name is unknown by all. How can the Alphas fight against someone they do not know. Michelle Theroux is his latest lab rat. Does Nina know where her sister is? OFC/Nina sisters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alphas. My OC is Michelle Theroux**

* * *

_I belong here right? I belong in Binghamton. I couldn't control it and people died because of me. I'm a monster right? I have been told that only bad people get sent to Binghamton so I must be bad. People are dead and they will never see their loved ones again because of my ability. My power is a danger to all people so I am locked in here like an animal. It's that time again; it's time for them to hurt me. _

I can hear the first door open with a loud bang. _He's coming again and he's going to hurt me. _Bang! The second door swings open. _He's going to make me hurt someone again, and there is nothing I can do about it. _The last door opens and I see him the man who hurts me every day.

"Hello Michelle, are you ready for testing today?" He smiled as he said this knowing I couldn't respond since he had me gagged the last time he visited. He was so arrogant and I wanted him dead. _I keep telling myself that I belong here because of what I did, but no one deserves this torture. _The man moved over to his operating table and grabbed his scalpel. He began to make a dotted line down my stomach as he was preparing to cut me open.

"Today we are going to see how fast you can heal once I slice your stomach open. After that I will bring in the men to beat you again till you are on the brink of death, then you will kill the men that beat you in order to live." He smiled at me. "I find your ability to be quite fascinating Michelle. I mean I have never met another Alpha like you. You are truly one of a kind which makes this research all the more valuable."

My eyes widened in fear as he brought his cold scalpel to my skin. I could feel my skin being cut and could feel my blood rushing out of my body. I wanted to scream because of the pain, but I was gagged. I tried to struggle out of my restraints hoping I could get away. As I was trying to struggle away the man's scalpel veered off course. I could tell that he was upset.

"You stupid bitch you made me miss the line." He looked at me with anger in his eyes with just a glint of happiness. I knew what was coming next.

"Now that I missed the line I guess I will just have to cut your whole stomach now." He was enjoying this, he was enjoying my pain. "It will be messy of course and it will take you longer to heal, but I do this for science." He was acting like it was a sacrifice for him to cut me like it was for the greater good. He looked at me and reached for my gag, which he then removed.

"You need to exercise those vocal chords of yours my dear." I was about to respond, but was interrupted by him continuing to cut into me. I screamed, I screamed so loud until I lost my voice. Finally the pain was too much for me to bear that I passed out.

I awoke to find that my stomach was healed. My skin was no longer torn apart and there were no scars on my skin. I was so glad that the pain was over, but my happiness was short lived when I saw three men walk into the room with aluminum bats.

"My dear Michelle it is time for the final test of the day. Men go beat her within an inch of her life. Do it for science." The three men looked at me restrained seeing that I couldn't fight back, and I could see guilt in each of their eyes. "Hurry up and beat her or you will receive the same treatment." I wanted that man to die. He wasn't even in the room with us, he was watching safely from the observation deck. The men knew he was serious and began to advance towards me. I looked at them with tears coming out of my blue eyes.

"Please don't do this to me." I cried out. The men continued their advance and raised their bats and proceeded to bludgeon me. I could feel my bones breaking under their strikes.

My bones were breaking, my spirit is breaking, and I'm so tired I need to leave this place. I just want to not have to go through this every day. This has been a regular thing for who knows how long. I have been confined here for three years at least I think it's been three years after all the pain and beatings my sense of time isn't what it used to be. I tried thinking of happy thoughts so I could get through the pain, but what possible happy thoughts could come to mind after all this torture. Only one thing brought me happiness the end of the day at least my body wasn't being broken then. At the end of the day all that is left for me is the darkness. After the tests the psycho doctor whose name I still do not know after these years' drugs me. I welcome the darkness, I welcome the emptiness it is all I have to look forward to. I look up one more time at the men beating me and I feel sorry for them. They have no idea what is about to happen to them. As I look up at the men my vision begins to fail me and the blackness begins to creep in. I welcome it, it is the only relief I have. I am Michelle Theroux and I am a monster, I am an Alpha.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you all think? Do you think I should continue this story. I appreciate all types of feedback. Please read and enjoy. Review, Follow, Favorite, or PM me so I can tell how you feel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alphas, only Michelle.**

* * *

"Dear Michelle it's time for you to wake up." I opened my eyes to see the doctor smiling at me. "Michelle my dear you did better than I expected you to. Would you like to see what you did?"

He positioned me to sit and placed a laptop in front of me and began playing the video. I saw the three men beating me with the bats till I was unconscious. The three men were heading towards the door when the doctor locked all three doors from the observation deck. "Men the experiment isn't over yet."

The three looked at the doctor with confusion. "What are you talking about? We did what you wanted look at her she's almost dead."

Then I saw it as the men were talking to the doctor I was getting back up. I was making my way towards them and placed my hands on one of the men. I could see it in his face he was dying. I knew what was happening I was absorbing the man's heat until he was dead. The other two men looked at me with fear in his eyes. One of the men went to swing the bat at me which I caught before it hit me. I grabbed him from his neck and raised him up absorbing his heat, and then threw him to the ground. The last man tackled me pushing me to the other side of the room.

"Let me out!" The man began banging on the door screaming to be let out. Then a burst of light shone through the room. The man was screaming and his body was burning. The light hit the camera which caused it to short out.

"Look what you did with your ability Michelle. You absorbed the energy from two men and then released it burning the man into ashes. You are so unique dear Michelle. You will be happy to know that my research is complete Michelle."

Was it over? Was he going to kill me now? I looked up at the doctor who had been the only constant person in my life these past years. I was finally going to be away from him, I could finally be happy.

"Oh Michelle I'm sure we will see each other again, but until then you will be in Building 7." Building 7 I hear that once an Alpha goes in they never get out. At least I will be away from him. The doctor stood right by me and jammed a needle into the side of my neck. I could feel the drugs start to work as my vision failed and my body became limp.

After I was drugged I was taken to Building 7 and then had a chip implanted into me which made me submissive. I was not myself anymore I mean I was but I was trapped in my body in a room with multiple convicted Alphas. Every one of us had the chip implant and everyone had been trapped in their bodies. I could hear the guards' boots shuffle against the concrete floor, the opening of cell doors. One of the guards stood in front of me. "Hey guys this one is new. She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" The guard placed his hand on my face and moved pieces of my hair out of the way.

The lights began to flicker and I was beginning to start feeling my body once again. "Lock these doors, down. Both sides!" I heard the warden yelling. Everyone was waking up not just me, but all the bad ones. "Code 12-28 in Building 7. Code 12-28 in Building 7" the speakers said as the alarms were blaring. People were rioting they were attacking the guards. I saw one of the guards heading towards me with a baton in his hand. He swung at me and I jumped out of the way. I fell onto the ground and looked up at my attacker. He started to swing at me again, but was stopped by a man. The man that saved me burned the guard with his hands. He looked at me and held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. The riot was soon over all the guards were taken care of, but we were locked in.

The man who saved me was Cornell Scipio and he was leading this breakout. He was negotiating with the man in charge an agent named Cley. The man called Asher then brought out the warden and placed him on his knees. Cornell called the woman Kimi over and handed her a gun. Kimi then whispered into the warden's ear and placed a kiss on his cheek. She handed the warden the gun and he placed it towards his right temple and was preparing to shoot. He pulled the trigger and I could hear the gun click. There were no bullets in the gun. What I heard was right these Alphas here are the worst of the worst. I just have to make it through this until they break out then I will finally be free of everything. Cornell wanted to talk to someone the only person he was willing to negotiate with it was Lee Rosen.

Scipio brought Rosen into the common area for all to see. It was easy to see that each Alpha had hatred for the man. To everyone he was key in placing them in Building 7, but to me he was the person who helped my older sister. I recognized him from a picture that Nina showed me before I was taken to Binghamton unfortunately the two of us have never met in person. I need to find out what happened to her, why didn't Rosen get me out or Nina? They could have saved me from all the torture I went through, but they didn't and now I want answers.

"Welcome to the monkey house. Plenty crowded, thanks to you." Scipio exclaimed. I could see the fear in Rosen's eyes as he looked around at all the people he put here. The two began to argue with one another. Scipio was wondering how Rosen justified putting them into Building 7. Rosen of course tried to psychoanalyze him by trying to sympathize with him, but finally I had enough of listening to this talk. I was angry.

I took a step forward towards Rosen and grabbed him by his coat. "Where is my sister?!" I yelled at Rosen. The other Alphas began to walk towards me to try to stop me. I looked over my shoulder and they could see the anger in my eyes. "If you take one more step I will kill all of you!" They all stopped in their tracks. I placed my focus back on Rosen.

"Who is your sister?" Rosen asked me with fear in his eyes as he tried to struggle out of my grasp.

I laughed, "You don't know who I am? Well that's rich considering she's on your team."

"Nina Theroux is my older sister. Now where is she?" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alphas only Michelle Theroux. **

* * *

"Oh my god, that's my little sister." Nina was feeling joy seeing her sister on the prison's cameras then realized the severity of the situation and quickly became upset. "What the hell is my little sister doing in Binghamton?!" Nina turned to Cley and looked at him with anger. "Well Cley do you have an explanation?"

"You want to do this now Nina? The Alphas in there have hostages and are willing to kill them." Cley said as he was motioning to the screens. "If your sister is in there then you should focus on getting her out of there before she gets hurt, and if your sister is in there then she is just as bad as Scipio."

Nina began getting upset at Cley, but realized that he was right. She should do what she could to get her sister out of there safe. "Fine Cley I know your right."

"Nina are you all right?" Rachel asked Nina.

"Yeah of course I am Rach." Nina responded but in reality how could she be alright? Her sister who she hasn't seen in three years turns out to have been in Binghamton the whole time. Nina was not satisfied being in the dark of why her sister was in Binghamton. She began to think of a plan on how to get more information on Michelle's imprisonment. "Rach I'll be right back." Nina then proceeded out into the hallway till she found the records room being guarded by one of the prison guards.

"Miss you're not allowed to be back here." Nina then looked the guy in the eyes and began using her ability on the guard.

"You are going to do exactly what I say. Go into the records room and get me the Michelle Theroux file." The guard unable to resist Nina's ability immediately did what she asked.

"Here you go miss." the guard said handing her the file. Nina took the file and looked into the guard's eyes once more.

"Forget everything that just happened." Nina told the guard then walked away.

Nina couldn't believe what she was reading about her sister. Michelle had been placed in Binghamton when she killed 15 people while on the run. Three years later she was placed in Building 7 when she killed three guards. Was this really Nina's little sister? Michelle would never kill anyone on purpose; maybe her ability went out of control. It had happened before, Michelle had almost killed their father by accident when her ability manifested. Nina had to figure out what happened to Michelle there was no way that she did this. Nina could not believe her sister had done any of this and once this lock down was over she would prove it. Nina made her way back to the security room and could tell Rachel was worried.

"Hey Rach what's going on?" Rachel motioned towards the screen for Nina to look at.

"Oh God." Nina exclaimed.

* * *

"Nina Theroux is my older sister. Now where is she?" yelled Michelle while holding Rosen by his coat.

"Are you Michelle Theroux?" Rosen asked her. She nodded and raised him up further. "Your sister is fine she's watching us now on the security cameras." Michelle seemed to believe what Rosen said and placed him down.

Michelle began to walk away from Rosen to go sit down, but looked over her shoulder at Rosen. She smiled at Rosen and said "If you are lying to me Rosen, I will kill you." Rosen was shocked at the change in Michelle's behavior; she went from pure anger to making threats in a calm way.

"So your sister is part of Rosen's team. She's a traitor to her race which makes you just as bad." one of the Alphas yelled at her. "You deserve to die for being related to that traitor." The Alpha ran up to her and punched Michelle. Michelle decided to take the hit so she didn't bother dodging the punch. Michelle hit the ground hard and was bleeding from her mouth. "What not even going to fight back? You are pathetic; I hope you are prepared to die." The Alpha then starting conducting electricity in his hands, sparks were flying from his hands and you could hear it crackling. He slowly walked over to Michelle and grabbed her head and lifted her up. He began electrifying her head till he saw her eyes roll over into the back of her head. Blood was coming out of her mouth and ears as the Alpha threw her to the ground.

* * *

Nina watched the screen in horror and cried out when she saw the Alpha electrocuting Michelle. She saw him throw her little sister to the ground and began to feel so much pain in her stomach like somebody had hit her with a bat. She couldn't believe that her little sister was dead, and she couldn't watch no more. Nina turned to walk out of the room but was stopped by Rachel. "Nina look at what's happening."

"Rach I don't want to see my sister dead!" Nina screamed at her, but then her eyes moved back towards the screen and she couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Michelle began to get up and all the Alphas couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Well that was certainly an interesting experience." The electricity Alpha looked at her with widened eyes. He attempted to electrocute Michelle one more time but his hands were stopped by Michelle. Michelle smiled at the Alpha and simply said, "Now it's my turn." Michelle placed her hands on the Alpha and she could feel his energy transferring to her body. It felt so good to her to have the Alpha's energy and she could feel all of her wounds healing. The Alpha was dead and all the other's looked at her in disbelief. "Now does anyone else want to try to kill me?" All of the Alphas backed away from her and allowed her to take her seat.

* * *

The breakout had begun and all the Alphas were escaping all of them except Michelle who simply sat in her chair until Nina arrived. "Michelle is that you?" Michelle looked up at her older sister with her blue eyes and nodded her head. Nina immediately pulled Michelle into a hug and started crying. "Where have you been all these years? I've been looking for you everywhere and couldn't find you." Michelle broke the hug and stood up.

"You expect me to believe that Nina? You have been with Rosen this whole time, and he has placed Alphas into Binghamton for years. You expect me to believe that with all the information that you could get while on his team you couldn't find me." Michelle said trying to hold back tears. Nina just looked at her little sister trying herself not to cry. "I've gone through so much Nina and you were nowhere to be found. You should have helped me, you promised to protect me or have you forgotten!" Nina couldn't hold her tears in any longer, because she knew Michelle was right. Nina had promised to protect Michelle and she had failed. Nina felt so horrible about breaking the promise, she began to speak but Michelle continued to talk. "I'm glad to see you are ok Nina. I just had to see you one last time. I'm leaving Nina and I never want to see you again." Michelle walked away leaving Nina crying in a prison.

* * *

Nina has been missing since the prison break from Building 7. She didn't want to talk to anyone about what had happened with Michelle least of all Rosen. "Thought I might find you here." Rosen said as he approached Nina at the bar. "What's going on with you Nina why haven't you returned our calls?"

Nina scoffed, "What's there to talk about Lee I'm done."

"You're what?" Lee responded.

"I said I'm done Lee my sister was in Binghamton for three years. God only knows what they did to her there, and you're telling me that you had no clue about it." Nina yelled.

"Nina I had no clue about your sister if I did I would have helped her." Lee replied.

"Oh yeah like you helped that Alpha today, oh wait he's dead isn't he." Nina snapped.

"That's not fair Nina." said Lee as Nina began to walk away. "It's important you be around people you can trust when you're like this Nina."

Nina turned to Lee. "Trust, really when I came to you in the beginning you said you would get my sister help. You said you knew someone who specialized in helping Alphas that were out of control. Then all of a sudden your contact disappears along with my sister and years later she ends up in Binghamton. This is your fault Lee, you're the reason my sister won't even look at me much less talk to me."

"Nina you're not thinking straight…" Lee let out.

"Stop talking! Get this through your head. It's over. I'm gone." Nina yelled at Rosen. When Rosen finally awoke from being pushed by Nina she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Review, follow, favorite, or pm me all criticism is accepted and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my two followers and favorite: Mousey Kimmy, kkmrs horan  
It is much appreciated and I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Loud music blaring through the speakers at a bar, men and women crowding around a pool table drinking and taking shots, women fawning over men dancing provocatively and there sat Michelle alone at the bar. Michelle sat at the bar with a glass of scotch in her hand. It had been three long years since her last drink. All that was provided at Binghamton were IV fluids introduced through a vein and needle. As she brought the glass to her lips allowing the liquid to enter her throat, a woman bumped into her spilling her drink all over the bar. "Oh my god I'm so sorry let me get you another." The woman motioned to the bartender and he poured Michelle another drink. "I'm Jesse by the way so sorry about spilling your drink."

Michelle just wanted to be alone. Jesse seemed nice enough, but in reality Michelle was alone for three years with no friendly person in sight. Michelle didn't know how to talk to other people. Captivity makes a person unstable and Michelle was unstable to say the least. Michelle didn't want to hurt anyone so she simply turned to Jesse. "I'm Michelle thanks for the drink but I have to be going."

"Oh alright it was nice to meet you Michelle." Jesse smiled as Michelle left. Michelle stood up and left the bar. She sat on the bench waiting for a cab to arrive. Where would Michelle go? She had no one to turn to. All Michelle had was a house that had been foreclosed. She regretted turning Nina away. Perhaps she judged her sister too quickly and in the heat of the moment said something she never meant to say. Michelle sat there in her despair when she heard something.

* * *

It was a scream, it was a girl's scream and it was coming from the alley. Michelle had to make a decision would she ignore the cry for help or go help the screaming girl. She made her decision and ran into the alley to help the girl. It was dark and she could make out two figures. A man was holding a girl against the wall kissing her on her neck. The girl was slapping the man trying to push him away but she didn't have the strength. Michelle ran up to the man and pushed him away from the girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man asked Michelle. Michelle could feel her ability rising to the surface. She could feel the heat coming from her hands. This burning sensation continued as Michelle grabbed the man's face.

"I'm saving this girl from you." Michelle said as she drained the man "You think just because you're stronger than this girl that you can take advantage of her. People like you make me sick. You think you're superior and that this superiority gives you the right to use others. I hope you enjoy yourself in hell." Michelle threw the man to the ground and there he lay dead. She turned to the girl who was hiding in the corner. "I'm not going to hurt you." The girl was so frightened. "Please don't be afraid of me. Look my name's Michelle Theroux and I'm an Alpha. You know I'm just born different." The girl slowly stepped out of the shadows revealing her identity.

"Michelle?" She stammered "It's me Jesse. Th… Thank you for saving me." Jesse ran to Michelle and hugged her. "Thank you so much Michelle. I was so afraid of what that man was going to do to me." Michelle slowly pushed Jesse away and got a good look of her. Tears were flowing out of her eyes and she looked so relieved that Michelle had been there to save her. Michelle held Jesse as they made their way to the bench. Jesse laid her head on Michelle's lap. Michelle was so confused about what to do with Jesse. She couldn't leave her alone on the bench. Michelle decided to take Jesse to her home. Michelle needed help and the only one that could help her was her sister. Michelle needed to make up with Nina. Nina could make Jesse forget all about this. Jesse needed to forget everything that she saw or else she would be in danger.

* * *

Michelle woke up on the couch which allowed Jesse to sleep on the bed. Jesse had gone through so much last night that Michelle didn't want to put her through any more. Michelle had gone out and gotten breakfast for Jesse and left a note saying that she would be back soon because she had business to take care of. Michelle was going to find Nina, the only place Michelle knew where to look was Rosen's office. Michelle stood in the elevator waiting anxiously for the doors to open hoping to see her sister soon. Unfortunately her heart dropped when the doors opened to reveal two men pointing guns at her. One was a tall black man wearing a suit, while the other was a white man wearing a leather jacket with a button up underneath. Then a man that Michelle recognized walked into her sight it was Lee Rosen. "Dr. Rosen I'm only here to find my sister so I can talk to her." Michelle slowly raised her hands as the two men continued to point their guns at her. "I just want to make up with my sister, I don't want to cause any trouble." The black man slowly approached her and threw a pair of handcuffs to the ground and motioned for Michelle to put the on while still aiming his gun at her. Michelle grabbed the handcuffs and placed them on her hands. "Alright now can we get to my sister please?"

"Your sister isn't here Michelle she left shortly after the incident at Building 7." Rosen explained "We are tracking her right now. We believe that she is using her ability for her own personal gain and is leaving a trail of bodies in her path."

"My sister wouldn't kill anyone. Nina would never do anything like that." Michelle proclaimed.

"The evidence says otherwise." The black man named Bill replied placing a file in front of Michelle. Michelle still handcuffed looked through the file on Nina. According to the file each person that Nina pushed was soon found dead. What was interesting was the way that they died. The people that were pushed died in the exact way that Michelle killed.

"I didn't do this. Why would I come here looking for Nina if I was killing the people that she pushed?" Michelle said "I didn't kill any of those people and neither did Nina. She's innocent and so am I. Let me help you find her please."

The three men left Michelle alone in the room to discuss what she had just said. "I think she's telling the truth." Hicks said "Why else would she come here looking for Nina?"

"Maybe she killed all of those people trying to find Nina and when she hit a dead end came here to see how close we were to finding her." Bill replied.

"Bill she could be instrumental in bringing Nina back from the path that she has chosen. If she is guilty of those killings then we can have Cley bring her in after we have found Nina." Rosen explained. The three returned to the room that they had left Michelle in and found the handcuffs as mush and the file on Nina was gone.

"Damn it. We shouldn't have left her alone. Now she has everything to find Nina." Bill yelled.

Michelle had the file in her hands but was still in handcuffs. She focused her energy on the handcuffs and they started turning a bright orange. The handcuffs were melting at a rapid pace and were soon turned to mush. She looked over to see that Rosen, Hicks, and Bill were still discussing what to do with her in the other room. She quietly made her way to the elevator and left the building. While in the elevator she looked through Nina's file once more and found a club that she frequented. Michelle would start to look for Nina there. "I'm going to find you Nina. I'm so sorry for everything I said."

* * *

**Read, Follow, Favorite, Review  
Hope everyone is enjoying the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alphas only Michelle**

* * *

Flashing lights and pulsing rhythms Michelle was trapped in a mass of bodies pushing against one another swaying to the beat. The smell of alcohol was evident on the breath of the people and in the air. Michelle felt invigorated being surrounded by so many people. Her ability was always active, she was slowly absorbing heat from the people. Not enough to kill and not enough for the people to notice. She pushed her way past the people to the bar hoping for a better vantage point of the club. She could see everything from the bar, men and women dancing provocatively, a woman throwing up on the bouncer, and much to Michelle's surprise Hicks with a short Indian woman entering the club. No, she couldn't believe that they got here before she could find Nina. Michelle dropped out of sight of Hicks, but was too late and was caught by him. "Where's Nina?" Hicks asked Michelle trying to keep his distance.

Michelle looked at Hicks and smiled, "I have no intention of hurting you Hicks right now, and I haven't found my sister yet so why don't you leave me alone before I get upset." Michelle slowly made her way towards Hicks and he backed away from her. "Oh you're hurting my feelings Hicks this is a club you know. People come here to dance closely and drink to their hearts content." Michelle blinked her eyes at Hicks appearing innocent, but Hicks knew better than to believe her.

"I don't have time for this. I need to go find Nina before she hurts someone else."

"My sister would not hurt anyone! You and your group are going to put her into Binghamton just like I was put there." Michelle snapped at Hicks and rushed away. She pushed her way past the crowds of people and felt relief when she found Nina. "Nina I've been looking for you." Nina looked at Michelle and couldn't believe that she was there.

"What are you doing here Michelle? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Michelle looked at Nina and could tell that she was still hurting and angry.

Michelle looked down with a sorrowful look on her face, "Nina I'm so sorry for everything that I said. I wasn't thinking clearly, now that I've had time to think I missed you so much. I just want my big sister back." Tears began rolling down Michelle's face, as Hicks and Rachel walked up.

"Nina, Rosen needs to talk to you." Hicks said pushing Michelle to the side.

"Come on Nina let's just talk about this." Rachel added.

Nina looked at Michelle and back at Hicks and Rachel. "You, you brought them here Michelle. How could you do this?"

"No Nina I didn't do that. I would never do that to you." Michelle tried to reassure her sister.

"Shut up!" Nina pushed Michelle "Michelle you betrayed me. I never want to see you again. Your dead to me do me a favor and go kill yourself." Michelle tried to fight Nina's persuasion, but it was too strong for her to resist. Michelle walked out of the bar ready to kill herself. Michelle wanted to die for so long and now that her sister wanted her dead she felt like she had nothing to live for. Michelle walked into the night ready to die that night.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short, but I have been busy with school and work. Sorry I will try to upload more frequently for this story. Thanks JWolf28 for following. Also Review, follow, or favorite. The more feedback the more inspiration I have to put the next part up.**


End file.
